Indiana Jones and the Jungle of Terror
by 80s Dave
Summary: IN 1931, WHEN INDIANA JONES ATTEMPTS TO RESCUE A BEATIFUL BUT PRIMITIVE JUNGLE WOMAN, HE GETS MORE THAN HE BARGANS FOR. SOON HE COMES FACE TO FACE WITH THE NIGHTMARISH MASK OF DEMOS, A POSSESSED MASK THAT MAKES ALL YOUR WORST FEARS COME TO LIFE! ONE SITE READER SAYS: YOU (80s dave) ARE A GENIUS! AND...THIS IS PERFECT!
1. searching the pyramid

Indiana Jones and the jungle of terror

Chapter one: Paramount Logo fades into the top of a pyramid. Below four young American men are walking up to the main entrance. A man named Hank seems to be leading. Hank pushes the big stone door open and grabs a torch off the wall and lights it. The place is Egypt, the year is 1931.

Hank: Bobby, get that map out.

Bobby: You sure about this. We don't know if this place is safe.

A third man named Scott chimes in.

Scott: So go back and tell the professor.

Hank: Come on Bobby, where all in this together right?

Bobby: ….Right.

The fourth man named Gary speaks up.

Gary: Let me get a torch.

Gary looks around and sees one on the ground but when he picks it up it's the arm of a skeleton. Gary screams out in terror.

Hank: Quite! Ha, ha, ha. He ain't going to hurt you!

The four walk down the pyramid hall a ways while Hank keeps looking at the map.

Scott: What does the map say Hank?

Hank: There should be a right turn….here.

The four turn to a dead end.

Gary: It's just a wall.

Hank: Not just a wall…(Hank pushes on it and it starts to move)

Scott: A hidden door?

Hank: Yes! There should be something just behind here.

Hank pushes the wall a bit more and a bunch of giant bats fly out and a skeleton falls from behind and the four scream a bit.

Bobby: This place is full of death!

Hank: No one's going to get us. Now come on.

The four walk ahead and behind them a dark skinned native looking man is following from behind.

The four walk ahead cautiously further down the dark hall. Just feet behind Hank's torch is pitch black and Gary in at the end. Just then the native man grabs Gary from the darkness so quickly that no one hears a sound. A few feet down Scott who was third in line notices Gary is missing.

Scott: Hey!? Where's Gary?

Hank: Gary? You there?

Bobby: You think…something happened?

Hank: He can take care of himself.

Hank and Scott pull out guns.

Hank: Just in case though….

Bobby: Look maybe we should turn back.

Scott: It's too late Bobby. We go all the way.

Bobby:…O.K. you win.

Hank: Just think about the money.

The two turn a corner with many hieroglyphics on the wall. Many of them full sized paintings of ancient Egyptians on them.

Hank: Look! These drawings must be thousands of years old. They really are amazing aren't they. Let's move on.

The three move on when one of the drawings behind Scott is reveled to really be the native, and the native grabs Scott and pulls him to the darkness as Scott drops his gun causing it to fire. Hank turns around and fires a shot in the darkness.

Hank: Who's there?

Bobby: This was a bad idea Hank. A curse is on us!

Hank: Shut up! I'll show you this curse has blood. COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!

The camera shows a close up of the wall and the shadow of Hank and out of his shadow appears another shadow. Apparently the two see each other but we just see shadows and can't tell which is which.

Hank: Whoever you are your dead.

Just then a gun fires and one of the shadows fall down dead.

Bobby: Please don't kill me man!

Native man: Pipe down kid. I'm not going to hurt you!

Just then the shadow on the wall puts on a very familiar fedora hat on.

Bobby: Professor Jones?!

The camera pans down to reveal Indiana Jones, except he is wearing mud on his skin to make himself darker and his brown pants are rolled up to his thighs. Indy rolls his pants down. He then starts to search Hank's body.

Bobby: Why did you kill Hank….and what about the other's?

Indy pulls something out of Hank's clothes.

Indy: Here's your explanation.

Indy throws some small item at Bobby and Bobby catches it. He opens his hand and it's a Nazi swastika pin.

Bobby: Nazis?! But they're in our class.

Indy: Nazis will infiltrate anything that will help them. I overhead them talking early this morning. They used you and stole my map.

Bobby: We where friends. They wouldn't hurt me…would they?

Indy: Trust me! You don't want to know.

Bobby: So what now?

Indy has his tan shirt rolled up in his satchel so he takes it out and puts it on.

Indy: We get what we came here to find. Might as well not turn back now, but stay close. There may be a surprise around every corner!

Bobby: Whatever you say professor.


	2. Finding the tomb

The two walk ahead and and find another dead end. This time the wall has many hieroglyphics on it.

Bobby: Is there another hidden passage?

Indy: According to the map the king's chamber should be right behind here. Help me push the wall.

Indy and Bobby push on the wall with all their might but it won't budge.

Bobby: Do you think there is a doorknob of some kind?

Indy: I don't know. Let's ask the ancients. Maybe they can tell us.

Indy looks at the hieroglyphics closely.

Indy: According to these, King Tiu worshiped Sekhmet, their goddess of fire. If I'm interpreting this right than this should be the way in.

Indy takes the torch and burns a certain spot with the fire. Just then the wall opens to reveal many Egyptian artifacts including the gold coffin of king Tiu.

Indy: This is it! The lost tomb of King Tiu!

Bobby: Who was this guy?

Indy: Not much is known about him, but he's believed to have ruled lower Egypt around 3,400 B.C.

Indy and Bobby approach the coffin and slowly open it up. Inside are the mummified remains of Tui. In his hand is a golden cane shaped sector with many jewels.

Indy: This is big. This may be the find of the decade!

Bobby: I wonder how much money this stuff could bring in.

Indy: It's priceless. It belongs in a museum. I know just the guy too.

Bobby: Look at the jewels in the pharaoh's sector.

Bobby picks up the sector.

Indy: No, don't touch that!

It's too late though. Removing the sector triggers the door to close tight.

Bobby: I'm sorry Professor!

Indy: It's O.K. You didn't know.

Indy goes to the door but it won't move.

Indy: Nothing! Look around. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a big hole in the wall.

Just then there is a loud noise like stones grinding. A large ton sized stone is sliding out of the pyramid wall and about to fall to the ground crushing anything below.

Bobby: Ah. Professor! I think where about to get lucky!

Indy: Get back!

The giant stone comes crashing down smashing a priceless statue to bits.

Indy: Were safe. I think it's O.K. now.

Just then about 3 more stones start sliding down and Indy and Bobby are trapped as if they were at the bottom of a Tetris pit. Sand seems to be pushing the stones from behind and than pouring out the hole

Bobby: Where not safe!

Indy: Watch yourself.

Bobby: What are we going to do?

Indy: We need to get in one of those holes somehow!

Bobby: How? There too high up!

Another couple stones fall down and barley miss Indy and Bobby. Indy runs over to the coffin of king Tui and grabs the mummified remains of Tui and moves out of the way just as a giant stone crushes the coffin.

Bobby: What are you doing Professor?

Indy starts unraveling all the bandages of the mummy as fast as he can.

Indy: Give me the sector.

Bobby gives Indy the sector and Indy starts tying a long strip of bandages to the sector.

Bobby: Your making a grappling hook aren't you?

Indy: Look out!

Indy tackles Bobby as another 50 ton stone comes smashing down.

Indy: We have to get out now!

Indy throws his makeshift grappling hook into a hole about 20 feet up and tugs on it to make sure it's secure.

Indy: You go first hurry!

Bobby: Will this hold me?

Indy: Ask later. Climb now. Hurry!

Bobby climbs up but a little of the bandages start to tear.

Bobby: Hurry professor! It's starting to rip!

Indy starts to climb and gets about half way up when the bandages tear even more.

Indy: Whoa!

Bobby: Hurry! It won't hold long!

The bandage start to tear all the way and Indy screams a little as he realizes he's about to fall to his death but just as he falls a block right beneath his feet starts to move out of the wall and Indy grabs the block with his hands. He pulls himself up on the top of the block but knows he has just seconds before the block falls too. Bobby grabs the sector and reaches for Indy.

Bobby: Grab this professor!

Indy jumps for the sector and grabs on just as the block he was standing on falls to the ground. Bobby is straining to lift Indy when Indy notices a block just above Bobby is coming out. Indy realizes that the block will smash him if he doesn't get pulled up.

Indy: Pull harder! Hurry! Hurry!

Bobby pulls as hard as he can while screaming and lifts Indy in the hole just as the multi-ton block falls and misses crushing Indy by just a centimeter! Indy get's up and dusts himself off a bit.

Bobby: This does count for extra credit right!?

Indy: We'll see. First let's find a way out.

Indy sees that the hole they climbed into follows a long passage way. The two walk awhile and come to yet another dead end.

Bobby: Now what?

Indy looks at the map.

Indy: If I'm reading this map right than we should be right above the main entrance hall.

Bobby: There's no way we can dig a tunnel.

Bobby sees some small rock like thing poking from the floor.

Bobby: What do you think this is?

Bobby pushes it and a noise like a gear turning is heard.

Indy: What did you do?

Bobby: I don't know! I just touched this rock and the noise started.

Indy: Well at least nothings moving.

Just then the block Indy and Bobby are standing on starts to move slowly downwards like an elevator.

Indy: Whoa!

Bobby: What's going on?

Indy: Hold on. Where going for a ride!

After a few seconds the stone comes to a stop and the bottom of the pyramid near the main hall.

Indy: That wasn't bad at all!

Indy and Bobby climb down the stone and notice the hall is now blocked but the main door is just ahead.

Bobby: We made it!

Indy: Let's get out of here.

Just as they are about to leave a well dressed middle aged Spanish man named Ivan comes in the room with a gun pointed at Indy and Bobby.

Ivan: But you just got here Dr. Jones.

Indy: Ivan Jaso?! What are you doing here?

Ivan: Same thing you are Jones. Looking for treasure. I had some of my men helping me, but it seems you had to kill them. I thought you were a nicer guy than that.

Indy: I'm nice to human beings, not to soul-less Nazi rats!

Ivan: You hurt me with your words senor! Hand over the sector, and your gun.

Indy hands over the sector and gun.

Ivan: Marvelous! A piece like this will attract a lot of buyers!

Bobby: Please let us go. We won't say anything.

Ivan: Sorry hijo. You two better get comfortable. These walls are very thick and very heavy so I think you'll be here awhile.

But don't worry senor, someone just like you will find the secret entrance…just like you did….and in only about 3000 years!

Ivan shuts the pyramid door. And gets in a 1930's car. Nearby a man dressed in a white desert robe with his face shrouded walks towards the pyramid door. Inside Indy is looking around the room for a way out.

Bobby: What can we do?

Indy: I'm thinking….if only we had a grenade we could blow a hole through the wall.

Just then a big hole gets blown in the wall!

Bobby: Whoa! How did you do that professor?

The smoke clears and the shrouded man who is holding a bazooka is choking on the smoke. It's none other than Indy's good friend Sallah.

Indy: Sallah?!

Sallah: Indy! What are you doing in there?

Indy: What are doing with a bazooka? You could have opened the door yourself!

Sallah: I was aiming for Mr. Ivan's car, but I think I had this thing turned backwards! Come on, I've got us some horses.

Indy: (to Bobby) Get back to camp and get you stuff and get on a plane home.

Bobby: What are you going to do professor?

Indy: I'm going to get what I came here for. Now go. Get out of here.

Bobby runs off while Indy and Sallah get on two horses.

Sallah: We must hurry Indy. Our man must be heading towards his private plane.

The two ride as fast as they can towards a small airport that is just a couple of miles away.


	3. Airpirt brawl

At the airport Ivan and his pilot are preparing to start the engine. The plane is a small open top two seat plane with one propeller on the nose. Indy and Sallah ride up to the airport and see Ivan preparing to leave.

Indy: Sallah, try to find something useful in that hanger. Maybe you can slow them down. I'll get the sector.

Sallah: I will try.

Indy rides up to the wing of the plane's left wing and jumps off the horse and on the wing.

Ivan: (to the pilot) It's Jones! Get him!

The pilot gets a gun out and fires a shot but misses. Indy gets close enough to smack the pilot causing him to drop his gun outside of the plane. Indy pulls the pilot out onto the wing and they start to wrestle. Meanwhile Sallah looks in the hanger and sees a big long chain used for towing. Sallah gets the chain and attaches one end to a steel beam in the hanger. Meanwhile Indy and the pilot are rolling down the whole length on the wing as the wrestle. Ivan gets out his gun but doesn't want to shoot his pilot. Indy and the pilot get on the ground and are fist fighting and are fighting their way to the front of the plane. They grapple each other again and the pilot grabs Indy from behind and forces his face in the direction of the propeller.

Pilot: (to Ivan) bring the plane closer.

Ivan jumps into the cockpit and grabs the controls again and moves the plane forward toward Indy. Indy can't seem to get free from the pilot's grip and the propeller is getting closer to chopping Indy into pieces. Sallah comes from behind with the chain from the hanger and attaches the free end to the planes back wheel. The plane's propeller is just a foot away now and the wind from it blows off Indy's hat off. The propeller is inches away now and just about to cut Indy into ribbons when the plane can't go forward anymore because of the chain. Indy then head butts the pilot, breaks free and knocks him out.

Indy: (To Sallah) Sallah, get the horses ready!

Sallah: Right Indy!

As Sallah is getting the horses, Indy climbs on the wing again. Ivan sees Indy but before he can fire his gun, Indy jumps at Ivan. The two wrestle for control of the gun when several shots are fired at the propeller. The bullets ricochet of the propeller and hit Ivan in the chest killing him. Ivan's body slumps down on the controls causing the fuel release valve to be hit and the accelerator. The plane starts spilling its fuel, and the accelerating speed is causing the back axel to start to tear off where the chain is attached to the plane. The plane goes forward a few inches and gas starts spilling on the head of the pilot which causes him to wake up. Indy reaches for the sector and jumps out of the plane to be faced with the pilot who is soaked in gas now. The pilot grabs Indy and thrusts his head against the side of the plane a few times. Indy falls down and gets out a lighter with a four-leaf clover on it. The pilot challenges Indy to get up, but Indy lights the lighter and puts the flame to the gas soaked pilot and he burst into flames. Indy runs from the plane, while the pilot starts rolling on the ground and rolls into a puddle of gas causing an explosion that catches the plane on fire. Just then the axel tears off completely and the fiery plane starts rolling forward faster and faster down the runway. Sallah brings the horses and sees Indy running.

Indy: Let's go!

Indy gets on the horse and the two are about to ride off when the plane crashes in a wall and explodes causing the propeller to come wheeling at Indy and Sallah!

Indy: Look out!

The propeller rolls right between the horses and falls to the ground.

Sallah: I think you better leave Cairo for a long while my friend!


	4. Exiting news

The camera pans up while slowly playing the Indy theme as a plane flies across the sky and fads to another blue sky day where birds fly by over Marshall College where Indy teaches. Inside Indy is giving his latest lecture. Bobby is in the audience too.

Indy: I believe the true line of research lies in the noting and comparison of the smallest details. That is a direct quote from William Flinders Petrie. Petrie is considered by many experts as the founding father of archeology. Now does anyone know what his most important and noticeable find was?

Bobby raises his hand.

Indy: Yes Bobby?

Bobby: I believe it was the Merneptah Stele.

Indy: Yes, that is correct. The Merneptah Stele was discovered in Thebes which was once the capital of Egypt.

Indy has a drawing of the stone on the chalkboard and uses it to help him teach.

Indy: It's interesting to note that on line 27 of the stone was a symbol that translated . .

Indy writes the letters . . on the board.

Indy: This greatly confused German philologist Wilhelm Spiegelberg who was helping decipher the stone, so Petrie looked at it and suggested it must mean Israel. We'll stop there on that thought and continue tomorrow right where we left off.

Just then the bell rings for class and everyone starts to leave.

Indy: Seems I had perfect timing for once. O.k. Class dismissed and I'll see you next week. Be sure to have your term papers on my desk by then.

Outside the classroom Indy's friend and museum owner, Marcus Brody, is waiting for him.

Marcus: Hello Indy, I wonder if you have a moment.

Indy: Sure Marcus. What's on your mind?

Marcus: Well I just came by to let you know I met with the museum committee.

Indy: (exited) Marcus… you mean?

Marcus: Yes! We have decided to make your newest piece one of the main highlights of the new Egyptian exhibit. We open tonight and you're going to be my guest of honor!

Indy: Ha, ha! I'll finally get some reconnection from some rich snobs that have been eluding me these last few years.

Marcus: Ah yes. Your chance to soak up glory!

Indy: Let's not overdo it…you'll get your share in the lime light to.

Marcus: Yes I suppose so!

Indy: What time do the doors open tonight?

Marcus: 7 o'clock.

Indy: I'll be there.

Marcus: We'll see you there. And wear a tux.


	5. Meeting at the musuem

That night Indy shows up at the museum wearing a black tuxedo. Marcus is talking to a couple in the lobby when he sees Indy enter the room.

Marcus: (to the couple) Excuse me.

Marcus walks up to Indy.

Marcus: Hello Indy! Shall I show you the new exhibit?

Indy: Lead the way.

The two walk through the museum as they talk.

Marcus: This exhibit will be one of the best we've ever done here I think. I am confident we will see a lot of contributors after tonight's engagement.

They come to the end of a hall with two directions to choose from.

Indy: Which way?

Marcus: Ahh left I believe. Yes left.

Indy: So how many guests should we expect tonight?

Marcus: I invited around 100 or so….wait this isn't the way!

Indy: Don't you know where the exhibit is?

Marcus: Ah yes well you see, the excitement has made me lose my sense of direction I'm afraid.

Marcus sees a guard and asks him where the new exhibit is.

Marcus: (to Indy) I think this is the way!

Indy: I thought you knew this museum like the back of your hand!

Marcus: Just a minor error in judgment is all.

The two get to the exhibit room where the guests are all waiting. After a while of hob-knobbing, Indy is drinking champagne when he turns around and notices his father talking to another guy.

Indy: Dad?

Henry: Junior! What are you doing here?

Indy: I contributed to the exhibit. The sector of King Tiu. Why are you here?

Henry: Marcus invited me! I am a professor you know. So this you're doing hu boy?

Indy: Not quite just a couple pieces.

Henry: Well perhaps next time you'll do better.

Indy: (felling a little embarrassed and irritated but trying to smile) Right. Well I better get back to the guests.

Henry: Very well Junior. I won't hold you up.

Indy walks off and talks to Marcus

Indy: You didn't tell me my dad would be here.

Marcus: I'm sorry Indy…I must have forgot.

Indy: It's O.k.

Marcus: I really wish you'd talk things out with him. You barley have spoken to him in years.

Indy: You talk as if there's something to mend. He raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself. What more can one asks from a father.

Marcus: I guess I don't know.

Just then the man that was talking to Indy's dad comes up to Indy. He's about mid 40's and American with a slight Italian accent.

Man: Henry Jones Jr. I presume?

Indy: Yes. Everyone calls me Indiana.

Man: My apologies. My name is Vito Summers. I asked to speak with Henry Jones and was introduced to your father. There seemed to be a slight mix up!

Indy: I see. So was there something I could help you with?

Vito: I wonder if I could talk to you in private.


	6. Deal over drinks

A little later Indy goes to a local bar to meet Vito. He sees Vito sitting with another gentleman about 30 years old at a table.

Vito: Dr. Jones! Please sit down. Thank you for coming. This is my college and friend Max Kelly.

Max talks with an Australian accent.

Max: Good ta meetcha mate!

Indy: Likewise I'm sure.

Vito: Can I get you a drink?

Indy: Scotch on the rocks would be fine.

Vito nods to the waiter who was standing there.

Vito: Allow me to tell you why I have asked to speak with you.

Vito gets out a copy of the New York Times. It's dated back to 1918. There is an article that mentions Vito.

Vito: Read this article.

Indy looks at it for a few seconds.

Indy: This is about you?

Vito: Yes. About 13 years ago my wife and daughter were on a plane back home when they crashed somewhere over Asia. They were never found.

Indy: I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't understand what I can help you with.

Vito: (to Max) Show Dr. Jones the article.

Max: Perhaps this will explain.

Max takes out another article from some Australian paper. It's dated 1931.

Max: This is the paper from my hometown in Australia.

Indy: (reading the paper) It says a young woman about mid 20s has been sighted a number of times near the coast of Bangladesh Jungle.

Max: I was the one who told the story to the paper. Me and a friend were exploring down there. We take a yearly trip to explore different parts of the world, and this time we went to Bangladesh. We both saw the Jungle woman, but when we tried to talk to her she disappeared into the treetops. Later on that night we were ambushed by natives. My friend was captured but I escaped with my life. I didn't want to leave him there but…

Indy: You had no choice. I understand. This jungle woman…was she one of the natives.

Max: I don't think so. She was light skinned. The natives were very dark.

Indy: So you think she may be…

Vito: Yes Dr. Jones…I believe she may be my daughter. The plane lost communication in the same area. It must be her. You understand I must try and find her.

Indy: But how did you hear about this jungle woman story from New York.

Vito: I have a friend in Australia who read it and called me with his theory. I then contacted Max and told him we could help each other out.

Max: I'm hoping my friend is O.K., but time is vitally important. I know where to begin looking but we need an expert like you to help.

Vito: We have read about your many adventures Dr. Jones and the thing about this jungle…most people don't dare go in it. It is said to be filled with terrors beyond imagination. You are one of the only men in the world we think could handle such a challenge. We are willing to pay of course. $25,000. Weather we find my daughter or Max's friend or not, you get the entire sum.

A big grin comes over Indy's face.

Indy: That's a very tempting offer gentlemen. When did you wish do depart?


	7. Warning in town

Indy, Vito, and Max are getting on an airline flight to Dhaka, Bangladesh.

Vito: It will be a long flight Dr. Jones, would you like something to read?

Indy: Na, Just wake me when we get there!

Indy puts his hat over his eyes and rests while we see the plane superimposed over a map of the world while a red line representing the plane's trail is being drawn. The plane leaves from New York goes to London, then to Rome, then Dhaka, and finally by car to a small, poor, unmarked village near the jungle covered coast of Bangladesh. The three stop there for supplies before they head into the jungle. Vito and Max are going in a store for some things but Indy is waiting outside.

Vito: Mr. Indiana, this will be our last civilized stop for a couple days. Wouldn't you like to get a few things?

Indy: Thank you but I prefer to travel light.

Vito: As you wish.

Max: It'll be a bloody hard trek mate. Ha ha.

Max and Vito go in the store while Indy waits outside on a bench. Next to him is a boy about 10 years old who is stirring a coke bottle with a straw.

Boy: Hello sir. Are you Americans?

Indy: Yes. You?

Boy: No sir. England.

Indy: Why do you keep stirring that coke?

Boy: It has lost all it's fiz.

Indy: Let me see that.

Indy takes it and shakes it up real good making it fizzy.

Indy: There try it shaken not stirred! What's your name son?

Boy: Bond sir. James Bond.

Just then the boy's parents come for him.

James's dad: Come son.

Indy looks off to the side and sees a group of people listing to someone talking in a small open tent. He looks through the crowd and sees a small group of Nazis! They seem to be spreading there propaganda to the locals through pamphlets.

Vito and Max come out of the store with a backpack full of stuff each.

Vito: Is everything O.K.?

Indy: Nazis. They seem to pop up everywhere.

Max: What do they want here?

Indy: I guess there tiring to recruit more followers.

Vito: These guys can be dangerous. You don't think they'll cause any trouble do you?

Indy: I didn't come here to fight them. We better get going.

Just then a local old crazy looking man comes up to them who can barely speak English.

Old man: Don't go in deep jungle. Those burning green eyes….if you see them…. you die! Don't go! Please don't go!

Indy: Thank you for the warning.

Max: What do ya make of his warning?

Indy: Probably delirious. All your jungle critters have green eyes!

Vito: Let's move on. We have a long way to go. Max, you lead the way.

Max: Right mate. I'll lead.


	8. The jungle queen

The three are driving down a dirt road in a rented car towards the jungle. They see in a large field many elephants and rhinos.

Max: Ah…I'm always in ah of the magnificent wildlife. Even being from Australia, you never get use to it.

Indy: I know. Believe me.

Max: 7 wonders of the world are really too few.

Vito: Look! The Jungle is dead ahead!

Max: Yea. This is where I left when I escaped.

Indy: You didn't enter here?

Max: Na! We flew in on a sea plane several miles south from here… by the coast.

Indy: Do you know where the plane is now?

Max: Not entirely sure. My friend flew it. Maybe we can find it too and fly out.

Max stops the car by the edge of the jungle thicket.

Vito: Looks like we go on foot from here.

Indy: This is where I take over.

Indy gets his gun out.

Indy: Stay alert and stay close. This place isn't for kids.

The three hike for a few hours. It's getting to be late afternoon and there is still no hint of the jungle woman. Indy is chopping his way through plants with a machete.

Indy: I don't believe I asked the names of your daughter and friend.

Vito: Betty is the name of my daughter. I do hope we find her.

Max: Jock Lindsey is my friend. He's actually an American stunt pilot. We were kids together and have always kept in touch.

Indy: Fascinating.

A few yards away the backside of a woman dressed in leopard hides is watching.

Vito: I think the more dangerous thing here is the heat. I had no idea.

Indy: Just keep drinking. That's the best thing I can tell ya.

Max: You get used to it in Australia. You Yankees are a bit too cold blooded I think. I embrace the heat like a big snake.

Just then a very big boa jungle snake comes out of a tree behind Max and is about to grab him when the jungle woman sneaks up undetected and grabs the snake by the head and kills it with her bare hands.

Indy: The real danger here is the mosquitoes.

Indy swats at one as he says that. Up ahead is a huge cobweb with many bugs and a dead rat in it.

Max: (fearful) Be careful Indy. I hate spiders.

Indy turns his back to the web.

Indy: Ah you worry too much.

As Indy says that a huge poisonous spider drops on Indy's hat. From behind a hand holding a knife comes behind Indy and stabs the spider and takes it off his hat.

Vito: Well I haven't seen anything to make me worry yet. I thought this place was swarming with dangerous animals.

To the side of them is a big panther in the bushes. It's about to strike when the jungle woman grabs it and breaks it neck though no one ever sees. Just then a mosquito bites Indy on the neck and he swats it.

Indy: I swear these mosquitoes are going to be the death of me!

Indy leads the way a little further and stops.

Vito: What is it Indiana?

Indy: Look

They look down on the ground and see a pair of human tracks in a mud puddle.

Indy: From the size I'd say it's defiantly a female. I think she may be close.

Just then Indy sees in the reflection of the water the face of the jungle woman in a branch above them. Indy spins around and sees the jungle woman on a low branch.

Indy: Hey! Come here!

Not wanting to wait around the woman grabs the nearest vine and starts climbing up.

Indy: (to Vito and Max) Wait here.

Indy gets out his whip and whips on to a branch above him and starts climbing too. Indy makes it to the top of a large tree branch and climbs up. Just as he gets to his feet the woman swings on a vine and knocks him on his back causing him to almost fall. The woman swings to the next tree and starts jumping from tree to tree. Indy jumps after her jumping on several large branches. The woman jumps on the branch of a huge tree with many big branches and starts climbing up towards the top of the tree. Indy starts climbing the tree too. Every time Indy gets close to grabbing her she jumps to another branch. Below Vito and Max are trying to see what is happing. Back on the tree Indy tries to go another way and jumps on a branch the same time the woman does! He grabs her by the waist but she struggles.

Indy: I'm not going to hurt you. Don't struggle.

Woman: Let go! Weak branch!

Indy: What!?

Just than the branch breaks and Indy falls a few feet but grabs a branch with his hands, while the woman grabs a branch above her and climbs up. While Indy is trying to hold on he uses his whip to whip the branch where the woman is standing. She grabs another branch above her and starts using her foot to break the branch Indy's whip is attached to. Indy is halfway up when she breaks the branch off by stomping on it, and Indy falls to the ground.

Max: Indy!

Indy gets up and runs on the ground while the woman swings from tree to tree. Ahead is a huge dead tree that is against some other trees and Indy is able to run up the side of it and get back to the tree vines. The woman swings on top of a huge branch and is looking for the next vine to swing on. Meanwhile Indy gets on a vine and swings to the tree that the woman is on. He just about lands on the edge when the woman throws a rock made dagger at the vine and cuts it off. Indy is about to lose his footing and fall when he gets his whip out and wraps it around the woman. Using her as an anchor, he is able to get his footing. He then starts to pull her forward to him.

Indy: I just want to talk!

While she is being pulled forward the jungle woman gets out another dagger and cuts the whip leaving Indy with just about 3 feet left! She then takes the part of the whip that was wrapped around her and uses it as a whip against Indy!

Indy: O.K.! You win.

Jungle woman: No follow!

Indy: Your name is Betty right?

The woman looks at him funny a second and then swings off on some vines. Indy tries to swing off after her but when he reaches for what looks like a vine, he sees it is a python draped down from a tree and while screaming falls all the way to the ground! Vito and Max catch up.

Vito: Are you o.k. Dr. Jones

Indy: Yeah just a couple bruises.

Max: You took quite a tumble hey mate?

Indy: That woman…She spoke English!

Vito: Then it must be true! She must be my daughter!

Indy: Well don't get exited yet. We can only know for sure when we talk to her. I know one thing…she's defiantly not from around here!

Max: So what is next Indy?

Indy: We can't look anymore today. We better set up camp. You sure don't want to roam the jungle at night.


	9. A tiger attacks

That night Indy, Max, and Vito are around a campfire talking.

Vito: I remember the first time I went on Broadway to do a show…ha, ha, I was so nervous…but I got through it. The glowing reviews made it all worthwhile.

Max: So you acted for how long?

Vito: Just a couple years. Then I found my niche on wall street. That's where you can make some real money. Of course since the depression started I haven't been doing well in the market.

Indy: Did you lose a lot?

Vito: About half a million. Fortunately I had another $300,000 tucked away.

Max: Well I'm not swimming in gold like Mr. Summers here, but I'm doing O.K. running my own hardware store. It's very successful down in Sydney. So Indy, you always do this sorta thing?

Indy: When I don't teach…if the price is right. And now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I think I'll get some sleep. Just keep the fire going. Should keep the animals away.

Max: I think I'll get some shut eye too.

Vito: Yes. Good idea.

Later that night as they sleep, a big tiger comes up in the camp while the three men are fast asleep. The tiger goes right up to Indy and puts its head right up to Indy's. The tiger opens his mouth wide showing his blood stained fangs and just when you think he's about to turn Indy into a late night snack, he closes his mouth as if he was only yawning. The tiger then lies down next to Indy and falls fast asleep! The next mourning the tiger has his big arm around Indy like he's cuddling. Indy wakes up to his surprise and gasps but quietly so he doesn't wake the tiger.

Indy: (Whispering) Vito! Max! Help!

Vito and Max slowly wake up to see the giant cat cuddling with Indy and gasp as well.

Vito: Where's your gun?

Indy: All my stuff is in my satchel….I think he's sleeping on it! Let me get out from under him and we can sneak away.

Indy slowly pushes the arm of the tiger off and gets to his feet.

Indy: Now let's slowly leave.

Indy gets a step away and breaks a twig waking the tiger up! The tiger gets up and looks at Indy like he wants breakfast! Indy sees his satchel but it is right under the tiger's paw and the strap gets caught on it. The tiger is about to lunge at Indy when the jungle woman swoops down and tackles the tiger. The tiger throws off the woman and she gets out a dagger. The tiger lunges at her and she stabs the tiger in the side and it screams in pain and runs off.

Indy: You came back!

The jungle woman hands Indy the whip she cut earlier but now it is fixed.

Indy: My whip?

Woman: I fix…You say to me Betty. Why?

Indy: Is your name Betty Summers?

Woman: Who are you? How you know that?

Indy: Friends.

Vito: You had a mother named Cindy Summers didn't you? You where in a plane crash a long time ago.

Woman: Yes….Mother die. I live. I stay here.

Vito: My dear…it's me….your father….Vito….I'm your father, and now I've found you!

Betty: …Father….father!...is you?!

Betty falls on her knees and weeps. Vito goes to her and embraces her and they both weep.

Vito: My girl…my girl…I found you! Nothing matters now….I have my little girl back!

Betty:…You different!

Vito:…Yes you too. It's been many years!

Indy: (To Betty) I don't mean to interrupt but we need your help.

Betty: Me help…how?

Max: Ah what happened is a friend of mine was taken by some natives from around here.

Betty: Friend…white man friend…hat on head? I know where he is.

Max: You do?! He's alive?!

Betty: Yes till darkness covers moon..Then he killed by evil ones…bogomono tribe.

Indy: Darkness over moon? That must be a new moon.

Vito: When is the next one?

Indy: Tomorrow night actually. We haven't much time. (To Betty) Can you take us there?

Betty: Yes but jungle more dangerous ahead. Bogomono try get you if not careful. They send green eye devil to get you at night.

Vito: The burning green eyes! Indy!

Indy: We heard about the burning green eyes…what more can you tell us?

Betty: When you see green eyes, worst fears come to life and kill you.


	10. Green eyes

The four walk all day lead by Betty and finally come to rest and camp. They all eat wild fruit near the campfire and talk.

Vito: Tell me…Where you afraid all these years in the jungle.

Betty: Every night afraid. Jungle make me strong. Why couldn't find me before?

Vito: I tried. Believe me…I did everything…I guess after so long I gave up hope…until I heard about Max's story. Please forgive me…I wanted to find you…

Betty: I know…I forgive.

Indy: (To Betty) I know what it's like to not have a father or mother around. I am sorry.

Max: So how much further is my friend?

Betty: Half a day walk.

Max: I can't imagine how scared he must be….

Indy: We better get an early start. I'm going to bed.

Max: I'll be right back. I have some private business to take care of.

Max leaves the camp by a few yard and is about to do some personal business when he looks up and sees a pair of burning green glowing eyes looking at him. He screams and runs back to the camp.

Max: I saw them!

Indy: Calm down! What did you see?

Max: Those eyes! They were terrible! They were staring right at me!

Just then a heavy fog rolls in and within seconds hundreds of large black poisonous spiders start coming from every direction and attack Max. Max screams while everyone tries to get the spiders off of him. After a few moments all the spiders leave but Max has been bitten several times. Indy lays him down on the ground as Max starts convulsing and dies.

Indy: Max! Max!

Vito: NO!

Betty: It was the Bogomono… they sent eyes after him.

Indy sees a dead spider on the ground

Betty: Never see same spiders.

Indy: That's what I was thinking…I could be wrong but these are common in Australia…And there wouldn't be so many around at once. But Max did say he was afraid of spiders. You don't think the legend of the green eyes is true?

Vito: My boy…there are more things in heaven and earth than dreamt of in your philosophy.

Indy: Well put…from now on we sleep in shifts.


	11. Escaping the bogomono

The next day Indy, Betty and Vito are hiking and getting close to where the Bogomono tribe lives. They get to the top of a small hill and see their village below. There are a few grass huts and a water tower and some large wooden circular doors on the ground and some kind of alter with a wood pile. Only a couple natives can be seen.

Indy: O.K. There aren't too many. (to Betty) Do you know where they may be keeping Max's friend?

Betty: In big hut. They keep all they take in hut.

Vito: A prison warehouse.

Indy: Alright we need to sneak in quickly and quietly. We can get Jock out of there and get out.

Behind Indy and company, a group of ten natives with spears come up.

Betty: Bogomono!

The natives all aim there spears at Indy and friends. They are all searched for weapons and taken to a prison cell in the big hut. Inside is another native criminal and an young American man named Jock.

Jock: Americans?...and the jungle woman! Who are you?

Indy: I'm Indiana Jones and this woman's name is Betty, and this is her father Vito Summers. We came to recue you.

Jock: So getting captured was part of your plan?

Vito: No. our plan isn't going well now.

Jock: Wait! What about Max? Is he safe?

Indy: I'm sorry…He sent me to find you…..but…I'm afraid he didn't make it this far.

Jock: No…..oh not Max!

Indy: I'm very sorry. He risked his life for you…he must have been some friend.

Jock: We were like brothers.

Indy: Don't worry. We will get you out for Max's sake.

Just then several natives come in the cell and bind the all the prisoner's hands with rope and start forcing them outside.

Indy: What's going on?

Betty: They take us to the pit. One by one they watch us die in pit.

Vito: Does anyone survive this pit?

Betty: Never.

The natives grab the native criminal as he screams and drag him to a trench that leads to a door at the bottom of the pit. Meanwhile it is apparent that Betty is working her hands out of the ropes. Indy is doing the same. The natives are all too interested in the pit to notice. One native brings in something covered in a cloth about the size of a head. He uncovers it and it is a mask with two emeralds for eyes. The mask itself looks to be of Greek origin and is very scary. The native puts it on and the eyes start glowing.

Vito: The glowing eyes! It's all true!

The native stares at the criminal inside the pit for a few seconds and then goes back through the door and locks it. After a few seconds a fog starts building in the pit and many scorpions start appearing around the criminal. He starts screaming and tries to get them away. Outside the pit another native is spinning a big wheel that very slowly opens the floor of the pit to reveal a vat of acid about five feet below the floor. The criminal now is being overwhelmed with scorpions and gets too close to the edge of the open floor and falls in the acid. A couple seconds later the criminal's skeleton floats up. Indy, Betty, Jock and Vito look on and gasp in terror.

Jock: I guess they're going to kill us now too.

Betty: One will live for now. Till the burning sacrifice tonight.

Indy: That encouraging.

The natives grab Indy next and put him in the pit. Indy gets his hands free just as several spears meet him. Indy backs up against the wall when the native with the mask comes in. He puts on the mask and the eyes start glowing. Indy tries not to look at it, but the natives force Indy to looks at it by holding his head up, and poking him with a spear. The natives leave and lock the door. A few moments later several snakes start coming out of the wall and slither towards Indy.

Betty: Fight Indiana! Don't fear them!

Betty gets her hands free and pulls out something from around her neck that looks like a small flute. She starts blowing on it.

Jock: Hey lady, what are you doing?

Betty: Calling help.

Vito: Unless that's a dog whistle I don't think any help is coming.

Just then several wolves come from the jungle into the native's village looking ready to attack. Several of the natives turn their attention to the wolves and prepare to defend themselves. One of the natives starts opening the floor of the pit by turning the big wheel while Indy is trying to fight off snakes. Betty sees that the floor door is opening and that Indy is panicking and may fall in the acid pit.

Betty: Indy! Watch floor! Control fear!

Indy goes up right to the edge and almost falls in but regains his footing and kicks a couple snakes in the pit.

Meanwhile the wolves are keeping the natives busy and Betty is facing a native with a spear. Jock is right behind Betty and trying to get free to.

Jock: Hey miss! Maybe you could help get me free.

The native facing Betty lunges at her and she moves out of the way and the natives spear goes right through Jock's rope.

Jock: Thanks!

Betty hits the native and takes his spear.

Vito: I could use a hand too!

Betty breaks the spear in half on her knee and gives the end with the spearhead to Vito and keeps the other end to knock out another native that runs at her. Vito cuts himself free with the spearhead.

Jock: (To Vito) Let's see if we can get something to fight with! This way.

Jock points towards the hut where everything the natives take is stored. Meanwhile in the pit the floor is about halfway open and Indy in throwing another snake off him. He sees that the wall is about 40 feet up and has lots of rocks and big roots sticking out that he can climb so he starts climbing. Another poisonous snake comes out of the wall from under him and bites him on the ankle. Indy screams in pain and throws the snake off him and continues climbing. Meanwhile in the hut, Jock and Vito see all their stuff.

Vito: I'll get our things.

It's pretty dark inside so Vito ignites his lighter and gets there stuff. Jock sees a crate marked dynamite and starts opening it. He gets a piece of dynamite with a really long fuse out when Vito comes from behind kneeling down.

Jock: This may be handy!

Vito: What did you find?

Jock turns around with the dynamite stick and accidently puts the fuse up to Vito's lighter causing the dynamite to light!

Jock: Whoa! Not good!

Vito: Throw it out!

Jock and Vito run out of the hut and throws the stick in an area that looks like no one is around but out of nowhere one of the wolves grabs it in his mouth and starts running towards several natives! Back in the pit Indy is about 10 feet up when a big python comes out of a hole in the wall and wraps around Indy's legs and starts pulling him down! The floor in about 3 quarters open and Indy knows that if he falls off the wall he will fall in the acid. He starts trying to kick himself free but the python has a strong hold on him and is pulling him down toward its open jaws.

Indy: (yelling) I could use some help here!

Up top Betty is facing another native with a spear. He runs at her and the ducks down and flips him into the pit. The native makes a big slash into the acid pit causing acid to splash all over the python. The python hisses loudly and lets go due to the acid burn and retreats back in the hole! Meanwhile Betty sees the Wolf that is running around with the dynamite in its mouth while defending herself with the broken spear staff.

Betty: (to the wolf named langa) Drop stick Langa now!

The wolf wines but obeys. In the scuffle between the wolves and natives the dynamite keeps getting kicked around while the fuse is getting shorter and shorter. A few feet away Jock and Vito are bringing their stuff to Betty while avoiding any fights with the natives who are still too busy with the wolves or avoiding the dynamite. Vito sees the native carrying the mask in a bag run towards him.

Vito: Where do you think you're going buddy?

Vito punches him out with one hit and he falls down on the ground. Jock runs up to Betty.

Jock: Where's Indy?

Betty: Down in pit!

Jock: Wonderful!

Indy hears and yells up.

Indy: Can someone toss me my whip up there?

Jock: Yeah.

Jock has Indy's whip and lowers it in the pit. Indy reaches for it but its just out of reach!

Indy: I can almost reach it!

Indy is just about to reach it when a couple of natives come up to Jock and Betty pointing spears. Jock gets up and takes the whip with him pulling it away from Indy. Jock takes the whip and starts clumsily whipping at the natives as they try to jab at Jock and Betty. Meanwhile Vito is grappling a native by the spear and the two kick the piece of dynamite into the pit. It lands on the edge of the floor teetering over the acid pit. Indy sees that the floor only has about a foot to go before it is completely gone and that he has about 15 feet to climb. Knowing the dynamite will blow in seconds and kill anything in the pit, he quickly climbs down and grabs the dynamite and tosses it out of the pit. It goes up in the air right where Betty is swinging her spear staff at a native. She knocks the dynamite all the way to the leg of the water tower just as it blows! Gallons and gallons of water come pouring into the pit making the acid rise very quickly. Indy starts climbing as fast as he can. The acid gets closer and closer and right up to the sole of his shoes just as he reaches the top and gets out barley!

Indy: Give me my whip!

Jock hands Indy the whip and Indy starts whipping at the natives nearby.

Indy: Where's my satchel?

Vito: Here Indy!

Vito runs up with it. Indy gets his gun out from inside and fires several shots in the air. The natives get startled and start heading for the end of the jungle opposite of where Indy and friends came in.

Betty: (To the wolves) Get them!

The wolves run after the natives who disappear in the jungle.

Indy: While they are keeping them busy we need to get out of here!

Jock: I have a sea plane we can escape in.

Jock points in the direction of the natives.

Indy: Where not going the same way those head hunters went. Come on, we'll find another way out.

Indy and company head back the way they came in the jungle just as fast as they can! After a few minutes of walking Indy starts limping and prompts them to slow down.

Indy: Wait! I have to stop.

Vito: What is it Indiana? We can't slow down too long.

Indy sits on the ground and pulls up his pants and sees a nasty bit mark on his ankle from one of the snakes in the pit.

Betty: Snake bite…deadly…must get venom out now.

Jock: How? Suck it out?

Betty: Yes. No other way.

Vito and Jock are watching for natives while Betty takes her dagger and cuts the wound and sucks out some poison and spits behind her somewhere. She does this a couple more times until she can't get anymore poison out.

Betty: Still a little poison….get rest and drink water.

Jock: Will we be O.K. here?

Betty: Yes. Getting dark. Be fine tonight. (to Indy) I come back soon. Do nothing.

Betty walks off a few yards to gather wood. Indy sees a canteen where Betty was sitting.

Indy: (To Vito) Hey Vito, can you hand me that canteen?

Vito: Sure. I don't think there's much in here…but drink up.

Indy gets the canteen and holds it up.

Indy: Better follow the doctor's orders…besides the jungle sure builds up your thirst!

Indy is just about to drink when a dagger comes flying at him and hits the canteen, knocking it to the ground. Indy sees that Betty threw it at him and looks puzzled.

Betty: No drink! Snake poison inside!


	12. Night secrets

Later that evening Indy and company are talking about things by the fire. Vito is talking to Betty about their past.

Vito: I for one don't wish to see anything else exiting for the reminder of the trip. I have my girl back and that's all that matters to me.

Jock: Yeah. Everything went well for you. I lost my buddy cause I wasn't able to escape on my own.

Indy: Max wouldn't have blamed you for his death. Don't feel that way.

Vito: I didn't know him long but I can tell he was very brave….besides I wouldn't be able to find my Betty if you too hadn't come here.

Jock: Yeah I guess. I just can't believe he's gone.

Vito: Well Betty and I thank you.

Indy: So does Betty have any other family?

Vito: Her aunt and uncle….my brother. That is all that would be close to family.

Indy gets a look on his face as if he is deep in thought.

Jock: Something on your mind Indy?

Indy: I was just thinking….Something has been bothering me about that mask.

Vito: What is it?

Indy: …Well I got a good look at it and noticed something…

Vito:…Go on.

Indy: I think I've seen it before, maybe…5 or 6 years ago. I was invited along with several archeologists to the Vatican in Italy. We were allowed limited access to a special part of their library that isn't normally shown to the public. In one of the books was a story about Pompeii.

Jock: Hey ain't that the town that got….covered in lava or something.

Indy: Yes. Anyways the story goes that during the time before Pompeii was destroyed, they worshipped a god named Deimos.

Vito: Deimos…interesting name.

Indy: Yes…anyways deimos was the god of terror and fear and at some point for some reason Deimos was trapped in a mask.

Vito: Let me guess…anyone who looked at it…

Indy: Right! Their fears became reality. On one certain day someone looked at the mask who was afraid of their nearby volcano erupting and of course you can guess what happened next. But just before Pompeii was destroyed, two men who knew about the mask and its powers where able to escape… one to Vatican City which is how they know about it, and the other was supposedly headed for Asia, but was never heard from again. I saw a drawing of the mask in the Vatican and I think it's the same one I saw today.

Vito: Fascinating!

Jock: Yeah but do you really think that mask has some ancient Greek god living in it?

Indy: Well I think it's all a bunch of coincidences if you ask me but the world is full of unanswered questions. I'll say that much. The world is full of wonder and mystery!

The four sit around the fire as a shooting star streaks across the sky. That night after everyone is asleep Betty gets up and walks off a little ways. Indy hears the noise and lifts his hat to see her walk off, so he gets up and follows her. She goes a several yards away to a nearby river that is flowing pretty well. Indy comes from behind.

Indy: Hey! What are you doing up?

Betty: Indiana! I no sleep.

Indy: So I see. Thinking about taking a swim?

Betty: No swim….walk. This river is way out. Follow it one way to clearing, other way to bogomono.

Indy: It looks like it's flowing towards the Bogomono tribe. Too bad we can't ride it out of here. Guess we'll have to walk out.

Betty: Yes….

Indy walks up closer.

Indy: Everything alright?

Betty: Yes…just thank you for help.

Indy: Hey…just glad I can do something.

Betty: Can I give gift?

Indy: Sure.

Betty takes a necklace off with a brass pendent.

Indy: It's very beautiful. Was it your mother's?

Betty: Yes…gift for me. Gift for you.

Indy: You don't need to give me this.

Betty: please take…to remember.

Indy: Thank you….and I'll always remember you.

Indy puts on the pendent.

Indy: I know you miss your mother.

Betty: Yes…very much…do you have mother?

Indy:… She died when I was young.

Betty: ….sorry….

Indy: It's o.k…..I have lots of friends…there's always someone keeping me on my toes.

Betty: Do…. you have girl….friends?

Indy: Sometimes…

Betty: Now?

Indy moves in close to Betty and they look in each other's eyes.

Indy: Not recently.

Betty: Can't find girl?

Indy: More like girl can't keep up.

Betty: I keep up.

Indy: I'll bet you could.

Betty: Then we can be friends…?

Indy: …Yeah… I would like to be… friends…

Betty: Close… friends…

Indy: …Very close

The two start kissing passionately. After a few seconds of kissing the tiger that came before comes back behind Indy. Indy doesn't see it but Betty does.

Betty: Tiger!

Indy keeps kissing on Betty.

Indy: Well…I haven't been called that in a while.

Betty: Go away!

Indy stops kissing.

Indy: Hey! I thought we were having a moment. Make up your mind will ya!

Betty gets out her dagger and holds it up but Indy thinks she is threatening him.

Betty: Don't come closer.

Indy: (holding hands in the air) Alright! I'll leave if you want!

The tiger leaves and just as Indy is about to turn around and leave, Betty grabs him and brings him close again and starts kissing him.

Betty: Don't leave.

Indy: I don't know what I do to women sometimes…maybe it's the moon.

Betty: No talk.

Indy: Anything you say!

Betty pulls Indy to the ground where they continue to kiss as the camera pans up to the full moon over the river.


	13. Stampede chase

Score changes to soft stings but with a little spirit as they get out of the clearing. The next day after hours of following the river to the clearing, Indy, Jock, Vito, and Betty finally reach the edge of the jungle.

Vito: The clearing! Ha, ha, ha, ha…we made it!

Betty: We made it!

Indy gets a big grin on his face.

Jock: You don't know how much I won't miss this jungle! Now if we can find a way to get my plane back.

Indy: We can worry about that later. Let's just get back to the jeep and get out of here.

Vito: I am defiantly in agreement with that. Where is the jeep?

Indy: Should be just a little further up ahead.

Everyone walks around a corner and sees the jeep parked up ahead.

Indy: There it is!

Everyone gets in and Indy starts up the jeep. Just then 3 jeeps filled with Nazis are seen heading their way in the distance. The score turns more dramatic and serious.

Jock: Uhmm…Where we expecting company?

Indy: That's not company!

Betty: Bad men?

Indy: Yeah really bad men! Nazis! I've got a really bad feeling about this!

Vito: What do they want?

Indy: My guess is there're not coming to give us pamphlets.

Jock: Well let's go! Let's go!

Indy: You don't have to tell me twice.

Indy starts the jeep and drives towards them at about 40 miles an hour.

Vito: They have guns Indy. Maybe we should talk to them.

Indy: That's why they have guns….cause they don't talk well!

The leader of the Nazis in the first jeep points towards Jones's car. Score plays the nazi theme here.

Nazi leader: (in germen) There they go! Don't let them escape!

Back in Indy's jeep, Indy steps harder on the gas.

Indy: Hold on! I'm going right between them.

Indy drives right between the three jeeps and keeps going full speed.

Lead Nazi: (in germen) Turn around!

The score changes to something both fun and serious like a cross between 'The tank battle' and 'Young Indy on the train' The 3 jeeps turn around and chase Indy's jeep. They have rifles and hand guns and are firing at Indy's jeep, but he is swerving and missing the shots.

Indy: Jock! I need you to switch with me!

Jock: O.k.!

Indy and Jock switch places and Indy gets out his gun.

Indy: Vito, you and Betty keep down.

Vito: Right.

Vito and Betty do their best to stay down while Indy fires his gun at the jeeps with the Nazis in them. Two of the Nazi jeeps drive up faster and get on either side while one is behind. The two on the sides take turn side swiping Indy's jeep, while Jock side swipes them back. Indy and the jeep behind them are trading gun shots but nothing is getting hit but windshields. The jeep behind them gets closer and one of the Nazis jumps on Indy's jeep. Indy and the nazi fist fight in the back seat next to Vito and Betty. The jeeps on either side Indy's jeep notice that there is a bit of thicket on either side so they slow down and get on the road behind Indy's jeep and the jeep with Nazis behind Indy. Meanwhile Indy is getting overwhelmed by the nazi in his jeep.

Betty: Indy!

Betty wants to get up but Vito prompts her to stay down.

Vito: No Betty! This is their fight!

The Nazi is over powering Indy and moves Indy to the back of the jeep and drapes his upper body over the end of the jeep. The jeep behind Indy starts to speed up to ram Indy.

Betty: No!

Betty gets up and pulls the nazi off of Indy and punches him. Indy Punches him too and lifts him up and throws him out the back of the jeep causing the jeep behind them to crush the nazi to death.

Indy: Jock! We need to speed up!

Jock: The roads too bumpy!

Indy: Do it Jock!

Jock: O.K.!

Jock floors the gas pedal and they start gaining speed and putting distance between the other jeeps. The Nazis all continue to chase as the thicket starts to clear up and everyone is getting back to open field. Up ahead is a large herd of elephants and rhinos taking up most of the field, but not the road. The Nazi leader of the jeep behind Indy gets his gun back out and fires at the jeep several times. The gunshots cause the animals to start stampeding.

Vito: What's all the noise?

Vito looks and sees the stamped. They are running from the jeeps but the jeeps are catching up simply for being faster.

Jock: What now Jones?

Indy shoots his gun and sees that he is out of ammo, but the Nazis still have plenty.

Indy: Drive in the herd!

Jock: What!? Your crazy!

Indy: Sometimes! GO!

Jock drives carefully in the herd of stampeding elephants and rhinos. The three jeeps follow. One jeep is one the side of Indy with an elephant in the middle. The second is driving ahead trying to get ahead of everyone so he can cut Indy off. The last jeep is behind Indy's jeep. Jock drives by and around a few elephants and rhinos narrowly dodging each one while everyone is yelling to watch out or screaming.

Indy: Watch it Jock! You'll get us killed!

Jock: You want to drive?

Just then the Nazi jeep that was behind Indy's jeep starts to get behind him real close and rams him. A huge elephant is right in front of Indy's jeep and the Nazi's jeep is trying to push Indy's jeep into the running elephant!

Betty: Look out!

Indy: Jock, hit the brakes or we'll be crushed!

Jock hits the brakes and Indy sees a charging elephant behind the Nazi's jeep in the rearview mirror. Indy puts the jeep in reverse.

Indy: Floor it Jock!

Jock steps on the gas hard and rams the Nazi's jeep with the back of their jeep causing the Nazi's jeep to go back a few yards and spin to the side. Indy puts the jeep back into drive.

Indy: Go! Go! Go! Hurry!

Jock drives forward while the Nazi's jeep gets crushed under the feet of the elephant as they let out a loud scream!

Vito: That was close!

The jeep on their left starts getting closer and a rhino comes between the two jeeps.

Betty: Here come more bad man!

The jeep is firing gun shots at them and swerving back and forth which causes the rhino to side swipe both vehicles. After knocking the Nazi's jeep pretty good, the rhino hits Indy's jeep and his horn goes right through the driver's door and right under the Jock's hands as he is holding the wheel! After a couple more missed shots Betty gets her dagger out and throws it in the chest of a Nazi in the back seat killing him instantly! One of the other Nazis takes the dagger out of the dead Nazi's chest and tries to throw it at Indy, but it hits the rhino's horn instead! Surprised the rhino whips his head to the left hard and throws the dagger at the driver and kills him! The Nazi driver's body falls on the jeep's horn. The jeep's horn blows loudly as the jeep gets out of control and flips and an elephant crushes it like a pancake! On the right side the last jeep comes up and hits the side of Indy's jeep.

Indy: Faster Jock!

Jock: Hang on!

Jock gains some speed and is driving right next to a running elephant on the right. The other jeep with the Nazis gains some speed too. Jock swerves at the elephant causing it to whip his head at the Nazi's jeep. The elephant's tusk hits the jeep and goes through the door. When he pulls his tusks away the car goes up on its two side wheels and all of the Nazi's fall out of the car except the driver. The jeep falls back on the ground and the Nazi driving gains control again. He then drives ahead of the heard about 50 yards as fast as he can and aims his gun at the heard that is charging in his direction. Indy's jeep is just about out of the heard except for one rhino when the Nazi shoots in Indy's direction.

Indy: Turn around Jock!

Jock turn's around but before he can get going the Rhino comes from behind and uses his horn to flip Indy's jeep on the back. Everyone is a little scratched up but o.k. under the car.

Indy: We're O.K.!

Jock: No we're not!

From the other direction a charging elephant is just about to stomp them flat but instead of stomping them, he spears the bottom of the jeep and picks it up while Indy and company hold on to the seats for dear life not willing to let go knowing that the elephant will trample them if they do! The elephant comes charging at the Nazi with the jeep still attached. The Nazi fires a couple shots but can't get out of the way before he is trampled! After a few more steps the elephant calms down and lets the car down with a thud and everyone crawls out from underneath safely! The score goes back to slow and whimsical.

Jock: That was adventures!

Vito: I think the car has had it!

Indy: Yep! We go on foot from here….it's only another couple miles to town.


	14. Nazis catch up

The score changes to slow and serious. The foursome walk to the edge of town and Indy stops to look around. They see that there are still about 3 jeeps and about 15 Nazis left. There doesn't seem to be any other transpiration out.

Indy: There isn't much choice is there?

Just then about 10 of the Nazis get in the 3 jeeps and drive off leaving about 5 left in town.

Vito: They're leaving!

Indy: Well there goes our ride out of here.

Betty: They come back?

Indy: Yeah, probably sooner than later.

Jock looks up and sees a hot air balloon in the sky.

Jock: Look there!

Indy: A Hot air balloon….and it came from nearby.

Jock: Yeah I heard they do a sky tour over the jungle.

Indy: Then we can wait for it to comeback and ride it out! We just need a place to hide from these Nazi stooges a little while.

Vito: There…in that barn.

Indy: Yeah…that looks good.

They all quietly sneak over to the barn while duck Nazi's out of view and get into the barn.

Indy: O.K. now we just wait. Let's hope our ride gets here before those Germs get back.

Jock: Well I don't get why they tried to kill us back there anyways!

Betty: They evil…like Bogomono.

Indy: Yeah but they usually don't go through so much trouble unless you provoke them…or have something they want. We don't have any valuables. In fact this whole area is poor. The only thing I've seen of even remote interest to them would be…..

Indy pauses as if something has dawned on him.

Indy: The mask…..That's what they want!

Jock: But we don't even have it!

Indy: …I'm not so sure….

Indy goes over to Vito and turns him around.

Vito: Wait…don't!

Indy opens his backpack and pulls out the mask!

Jock: The mask!?

Indy: (angrily) You took it!

Betty: Father?!

Vito: I can explain this!

Indy slams Vito against the wall of the barn hard and pins him there and pulls his gun out on him.

Indy: (yelling) Who are you!? You have five seconds before I pull this trigger!

Vito: My name is Glenn Harper…I worked for Vito.

Betty: You not my father?!

Glenn:….No…..he died 3 years ago…I'm sorry darling.

Betty acts stunned and doesn't know what to say.

Indy: I thought you were a decent human being…now what's the real story?

Glenn: As I said…I worked with Vito….I knew all about his missing girl and when a friend from Australia heard about Max Kelly's sighting of Betty….

Jock: You figured she could lead you to that voodoo mask.

Glenn: Yes….I knew the story of the deimos mask as well.…I was partners with a member of the Nazi party and they were willing to pay handsomely for it.

Indy: Isn't that just lovely…your chummy with those scum suckers aren't you?! That's why they're here…to collect their prize.

Glenn: Yes. But It wasn't supposed to be this way…I was going to contact them after we all got home, but they apparently tagged along.

Indy: Guess they thought you may double cross them…Rats like them are pretty good about recognizing their own kind.

Glenn: I wasn't…I swear to you. It just got out of hand.

Indy: Well now you're going to do two things. First where going to return the mask to the Bogomono tribe and then you're going to pray to GOD that I let you live….with all your limbs intact. Are we clear on this matter?

Glenn:…Yes.

Indy: And if I sense a single hint of betrayal, you're going to have an intimate relationship with every bullet in my gun.

Glenn: I get the picture.

Indy: Good!

Just then some talking is heard outside near the barn. Jock looks through the cracks and sees some Nazis approaching.

Jock: Indy…I think our Nazi pals are about to show up!

Indy: O.K. we have to hide.

Indy looks up and sees a ladder leading to the rafters and climbs up it with the mask in his hand.

Indy: Come on hurry!

The nazi theme plays and then goes back to a serious dramatic theme. The barn door starts to open just then and two Nazis armed with pistols come in before anyone else can climb up.

Nazi 1: Where were you planning to go Dr. Jones? There is no escape that way. I see you have eluded several of my men. You are quite hard to capture it seems.

Betty and Jock try to run but are held at gunpoint.

Indy: I know what you want but you can forget it.

Nazi 1: I think you have no idea what I truly am after.

Indy: This, (Indy hold up the mask) is what you want. Isn't that right?

Nazi 1: Yes the mask, but there is much more to it than that.

Indy: What then?

Nazi 1: Very well. I will tell you, but first let me introduce myself. I am Captain Karsten Rugg. As you must know the mask you have possesses a special ability. It makes ones greatest fears come to life.

Indy: Funny, I thought perhaps Hitler took a new found interest in trick or treating.

Karsten: No Dr. Jones, the mask is for my own use. You see, the Nazi army is the fastest growing and soon to be most powerful army on earth, and with the power of the demios mask, I will be able to stand in Hitler's place...when the time is right of course.

Indy: I see. Looks like you're just as delusional as Hitler is.

Karsten: When the world sees our true power, we will see who is delusional Dr. Jones. And now if you would, the mask please.

Indy: The only way you can have the mask is if you climb up here and pry it from my dead cold fingers.

Karsten: Very well Dr. Jones. We can do it your way.

Karsten points his gun at Indy and fires dead center at Indy's chest. The score turns very dramatic for a few bars. Indy lets out a yell as he falls backwards on the rafter floor while dropping the mask on the barn ground.

Betty: Indy! No!

Jock: No!

Betty and Indy lunge forward but Captain Karsten keeps them at bay with his pistol.

Karsten: Don't. ( To the second Nazi) Get the mask but be careful not to look into it.

The 2nd Nazi goes over to the mask and slowly picks it up. Just then a whip wraps around his neck from above and Indy who is not dead jumps down the other side of the rafters while holing the other end of the whip. The score becomes spirited with a touch of the Indy theme here. The Nazi is pulled up by his neck as Indy comes down and the Nazi breaks his neck against the rafters. Indy lands on top of a couple stacks of hay as Karsten runs up pointing his gun, Indy swings off the haystacks and into Karsten knocking him out. Karsten's gun fires as Indy collides with him causing 3 Nazis at their tent about 100 yards away to hear. 2 of them pull out their pistols and start running in that direction. The other one looks on and laughs. Meanwhile in the barn, Jock turns to Glenn.

Jock: Hey pal!

Jock punches Glenn into Betty and she punches him causing him to fall down. Betty and Jock rush to Indy's side where he is rubbing his chest as if he is in pain. The score returns to normal.

Betty: Indy! You live!

Indy: Yeah!

Jock: How? He shot you dead in the chest.

Indy pulls out the pendent necklace that now has the bullet lodged in it.

Indy: (To Betty) With help from your mother!

Betty: My necklace save you?

Indy: You can thank your mother...come on let's get out of here. We don't have much time.


	15. Fight for the ballon

The score becomes slow but dramatic. Indy, Betty, and Jock leave the barn just to see two Nazis coming at them with guns drawn. One named Jorg is carrying a sword on his side and one named Curd has a grenade launcher strapped to his arm.

Indy: Run!

The three run behind the barn. Jock sees the hot air balloon is about to land in a minute, but the Nazis are coming after them.

Jock: The balloon coming back!

Indy: You go try to get in. I'll try to lead the Nazis away.

Indy gives Jock the mask.

Indy: Take this. I'll catch up. Now go!

Indy runs to the right towards the market area where there are a few people, while Betty and Jock head for where the balloon will be landing. The Nazis get to the end of the barn and see that Indy and company have split up. The nazi with the sword goes after Betty and Jock, while the Nazi with the grenade launcher goes after Indy! Meanwhile Glenn and Karsten get out of the barn and run towards the tent. They get to the tent where the last Nazi named Helge is grabbing a large green case.

Karsten: Go after the Americans and bring back the mask to me.

Helge just laughs as he opens the case and pulls out a flame thrower.

The score stops here. Karsten gets on a radio and tries to call back the two cars with Nazis.

Gleen: What are going to do?

Karsten: I'm calling the jeeps back. We may need reinforcements.

Glenn: Don't underestimate Jones. He's reckless.

Karsten: Don't worry Mr. Harper. I have dealt with far more greater men with even fewer soldiers at my command. We will get the mask.

The score briefly turns upbeat for a few moments and then dies out. Indy runs into the market place where there is fruit and jewelry and other things being sold. Curd comes up with his pistol and fires at Indy. People start running and screaming. Indy fires back and dives behind a stand of fruit. The two fire at each other a couple times an Indy runs into a small general store undetected. Curd looks around cautiously but can't see Indy. Helge meanwhile sees Indy from the back door of the store and goes in with his thrower. Helge closes the door and locks it, so Indy can't escape. He tries to sneak up on Indy but Indy sees him coming and runs behind a shelf of store goods just before Helge blasts a huge fireball at Indy. Indy tries to run for the door but Helge gets there first and blasts it with fire. Helge looks around the store blasting a few fire balls down every aisle. Indy runs behind another shelf and pushes over causing the shelves to domino. The last one falls on Helge trapping him. Indy runs out just to be faced with Curd a few yards away. Curd fires at Indy and Indy runs as fast as he can into a nearby graveyard and hides behind one of the headstones. Curd sees that Indy ran into the graveyard but doesn't see him. He puts up his gun and starts loading his grenade launcher. Meanwhile Helge gets freed from under the shelves and sees far off that the hot air balloon is landing and sees Betty and Jock heading to it so he heads in that direction while not being detected. Meanwhile Jorg goes after Betty and Jock who see that the balloon has landed. Two men in the balloon see the trouble coming so they hop out and run away. Jorg fires at them but misses. Betty turns around and throws one of her daggers at the gun and knocks it out of Jorg's hand. Betty holds up her other dagger to challenge Jorg. Jorg smiles and pulls out his long saber that is big compared to Betty's dagger.

Jock: What are you doing sweetheart?

Betty: Get to Balloon!

Jock: I won't leave ya here!

Betty turns to Jock

Betty: Go now!

Jock: Alright! Look out!

Betty turns around to Jorg as he starts swinging his sword at Betty. Betty is blocking all his blows while backing up towards the balloon. Back at the graveyard Curd aims his launcher and fires at a stone in Indy's general direction hoping to flush him out. The grenade lands a few yards away and blows chunks of rock into the air as Indy crawls to a further away stone. Curd fires again and Indy dives away again to avoid the explosion. The two do this a couple more times as Curd keeps closing in on Indy but after he notices he used his last grenade, Curd sees a nearby bulldozer. Indy gets up and starts to run as Curd gets the bulldozer moving. The score kicks back up and is like 'the Tank battle'. The Dozer starts smashing headstone after head stone right behind Indy. Indy jumps over several headstones like hurdles, but the dozer is catching up to him. The dozer gets to Indy and catches him in the giant blade of the bulldozer! Indy hangs on for his life as Curd is trying to ram Indy into gravestone after gravestone! While holding on to the blade, Indy moves left or right so he can avoid getting smashed by a stone. As two stones close together come up, Indy is narrowly able to go between them! Indy moves to the edge of the blade carefully and rolls off to the side safely on the ground. Indy runs to the side of the dozer as fast as he can and pulls Curd out of his seat and gets in himself. Indy turns around as Curd pulls out his gun. He fires several shots but Indy raises the blade for a shield. Curd continues to fire as he backs up, but trips over a stone into a freshly dug grave! Indy lowers the blade and scoops a huge pile of dirt over the empty grave and rolls the bulldozer over it and parks it! Indy gets out and starts heading towards the balloon.

Chapter 5: Trying to escape

The score changes to one like 'The adventures of mutt' Over near the balloon, Betty and Jorg are still trading blows with their weapons. Jock is climbing in the balloon but wants to help so he looks for something useful when he thinks to start untying a sandbag. While he's doing that, Jorg is lunging his sword a few times at Betty but she dodges and the sword goes through the basket nearly hitting Jock each time!

Jock: You think you can watch it?!

Jorg misses Betty again and stabs a sandbag just as Jock unties it causing the sand to leak out. Jock tries to whack Jorg with it but buy the time he gets there all the sand has leaked out! Jock goes back and starts to untie another one. Jorg and Betty lock sword and dagger for a moment and Jorg pushes hard against Betty knocking her down and her dagger out of hand. Jorg is just about to run her through with the sword when Jock knocks him out with a sandbag from behind. Jorg still has his sword in position to stab Betty as he is falling down so Betty rolls out of the way just as sword pierces the ground. Just then Indy comes running up to the balloon.

Indy: Get that thing in the air Jock!

Jock: No problem!

Jock starts helping Betty in and pulls the lever to heat up the balloon. The balloon is starting to lift off the ground when the two jeeps with Glenn and Captain Karsten are heard and seen far off heading in their direction. Indy's theme plays here. Indy runs for it and jumps on the basket.

Jock: Come on Indy!

Betty: Climb!

Indy climbs up in the balloon's basket and sighs a breath of relief. The score slows down but stays dramatic. Indy sees the jeeps coming up. A few officers try to shot the balloon but it's too high now. Indy grins real big knowing they have got away. The jeeps continue to follow but are getting out of range.

Indy: Well, we don't need to worry about Nazis anymore.

Just as Indy mentions that, the camera pans down and we see that Helge is clinging to the other side of the basket but being careful not to be seen.


	16. The river chase battle

Jock: Alright we can fly this baby to the ocean coast and be on my plane within the hour.

Indy: First where going to give this mask back to the bogomono tribe.

Betty: Follow river. Take you to bogomono soon.

Indy: Well, you heard the lady.

Jock: Wait, I'm not landing in the middle of those cannibal's village!

Indy bends down and gets some rope.

Indy: You won't have too. We'll simply tie this rope around the mask and lower it!

Meanwhile the balloon is being watched through a telescope by Karsten. Glenn is behind him in the car.

Karsten: Your sure they are heading back for the Bogomono village?

Glenn: Yes. They will be following the river nearly the whole way. We need to get in the water if we are to continue pursuing them.

Karsten: Up ahead there should be a small dock with a couple speed boats used by the locals. I don't think they will object to us….using them.

Back in the balloon, Indy, Jock, and Betty are resting thinking everything is over with, while behind them outside the basket, Helge is inching his way up waiting for everyone's guard to be down before he comes aboard. Indy sees a bunch of trees and notices they are slowly going down. The score becomes a bit more dramatic.

Indy: Are we going down?

Jock: I don't know! We must be running out of fuel!

Betty: We crash in trees!

Indy: What?!

Jock: Well it's not like we took the time to refill the tanks.

The score becomes like similar to 'saving Willie' as Helge comes aboard from behind. Indy hears and spins around and grapples Helge who is trying to pull out his flame thrower.

Jock: Indy! Look out!

Betty: Watch Indy!

Indy: Get down!

As Indy and Helge grapple each other, the flame thrower ignites and a couple big blasts of fire come from the gun. One blast catches the rope on fire!

Indy: Put that fire out!

Jock gets his canteen and pours some water on the rope that is burning, but the lower part of the rope attached to the basket burns through and the basket becomes a bit shaky and starts going a little sideways, but is mostly still level. The balloon is getting real close to crashing in the trees and Jock notices.

Jock: We need to go higher!

Betty: We crashing! We crashing!

As Indy is still grappled to Helge, he forces him to aim the flame thrower upwards and ignite it. The extra flame from the thrower causes the balloon to go just high enough over the trees! Indy keeps forcing the flame thrower to burn, but too much fire is coming out and the balloon itself starts to burn up! Indy punches Helge and throws him out of the balloon. Helge screams as he falls to his death. Meanwhile the Nazis get to the speedboats and take off in them and start going down the river full speed. At the balloon, Everyone is panicking as the balloon is burning and descending down towards the river!

The fire is spreading very fast to the basket. Indy is finding a way to save them.

Indy: Cut those ropes or we'll burn to a crisp!

Betty, Jock, and Indy start cutting the ropes.

Jock: Why do I feel that near death experiences are a regular thing with you?

Indy: I don't know. Ask the people trying to kill me! Brace yourselves. We're going to land pretty hard in the river!

All the ropes get cut and the basket falls into the river as everyone screams! The river is flowing pretty good but not too rough yet.

Indy: See, we're O.K.!

The score changes to one like 'the jungle chase' The first boat speeds up towards the basket with all their guns drawn but just as they are catching up the remains of the burning balloon completely cover the boat and everyone in it starts to scream and catch on fire! Finally the boat explodes. Indy looks back with a grin.

Indy: One down!

Betty: Here come more!

The other boat goes around the burning one and speeds up towards the basket. Every officer draws their guns. Indy draws his and the two boats start firing back.

Jock: We can't lose them in this thing.

Indy shoots and hits the boats motor. It starts smoking, and they are no longer gaining on the basket.

Indy: That's better!

Just then the basket comes to a halt! It is stuck between two large rocks and the boat starts to catch up.

Indy: Everyone rock the basket. Maybe we can get free.

They start to rock back and forth and the basket is getting freed but the Nazi's boat gets close enough for one of the Nazi soldiers to jump across right before the basket gets free. Indy and the Nazi wrestle each other a few moments when up ahead on the river banks, Betty notices a few spear fishing natives of the Bogomono tribe on both sides of the banks.

Betty: Bogomono!

Indy: This isn't time for talking…

Betty: Bogomono by river!

Jock: I see them too!

The Bogomono tribesmen see the basket and get really stirred up. They start throwing their spears at the basket from both directions. Indy uses the Nazi as a human shield and keeps turning him in both directions depending where the spears come from! Several spear nearly hit Jock, Betty, and Indy, and many pierce the basket. The Nazis in the boat are getting spears thrown at them too, but only one is hit and killed. After a few moments the basket and boat drift away from the Bogomono and the river starts picking up more speed. Indy notices he is out of bullets and grabs one of the spears from the body of the nazi and throws his body out of the basket. Indy looks for a way to fight back without his gun.

Indy: Betty! Cut some of this rope. Long like boa! Understand?

Betty: Yes! I understand.

Indy: Jock, get the spears that are stuck and bring them here.

Jock: You got it!

The score gets faster like 'the mine cart chase' The river start to get much faster now and it is making the movement of the boat and basket very unpredictable and dangerous. The Nazi's boat still has three soldiers in the front and two in the middle while Karsten and Glenn are in the back. They are still trying to fire on the basket but the wild white water rapids are making it difficult. Indy ties one of the lengths of rope to a spear and twirls it around to gain momentum and tosses it at the Nazi's boat hitting one dead in the chest, killing him right after letting out one last scream.

Indy: Give me another one.

Jock hands him the next one and Indy tosses it like before but this time it gets stuck in the front of the boat. The Nazi up front takes the homemade harpoon out of the boat and tosses it back! It gets stuck tightly in the basket! The Nazi uses the rope to pull their boat forward closer to the basket. Indy tries to throw one more but misses. The boat is getting closer and Indy is trying to reach out of the basket to cut the rope but when he does a gunshot gets too close to hitting him. One of the Nazis pulls himself on the rope in the water to the basket and another follows. When the first Nazi gets close enough, Indy tries to throw him off the end of the basket. The second Nazi jumps for the basket and starts to climb in while trying to attack Indy! Jock comes to help fight.

Jock: Hang on buddy!

One of the Nazis punches him once and he is out cold. Betty tries to wake him up.

Betty: You O.K.?

Jock: (groaning) Ohhhhmmmmm…

Indy punches the first Nazi several times and throws him in the water. The Nazi tries to swim to safety when he sees several logs in the water. He grabs one and it turns out to be an alligator! The alligator doesn't hesitate to eat the Nazi, and starts swimming towards the basket for more. Indy is getting overpowered by the Nazi and both are pulled to the outside of the basket and are hanging on. The alligator swims up and is trying to bite both Indy and the Nazi while they are hanging on! As Indy and the Nazi are trying to throw each other off they take turns kicking the gator! One of the Nazis in the boat fires at the gator and scares it away. Indy and the nazi that is grappled on to him fall in the water and are fighting as they are rushing downstream! The Nazi's boat is getting closer when it gets stuck on a couple rocks!

Karsten: (In German) Get this boat moving!

The two soldiers in the middle are doing what they can but the boat won't budge. In the river Indy and the Nazi are still trying to drown each other when Indy hears Betty yell out.

Betty: End of water Indy!

Indy and the Nazi look over and see a huge water fall that is just yards away! Jock wakes up and looks out the side to see the falls.

Jock: Whoa!

Betty: Hold on! Going fall!

Indy: Betty!

Betty and Jock goes over the huge falls while screaming all the way down! Indy pulls out his whip and whips a branch near the bank. He starts to go over the falls but the whip hold him up while the nazi grabs on to him! Betty and Jock make it safely over the falls and swim to shore. They see Indy and call to him.

Betty: Indy! Hold on!

Jock: Hang on bud!

Indy is dangling over the falls with water pouring over him and the nazi trying to make him fall. Indy elbows the Nazi in the face and causes him to fall where he hits his head on some rocks and dies. Indy is slipping and just then the branch breaks and Indy falls.

Jock and Betty: NOOOO!

The score slows but stays dramatic and suspenseful. Betty and Jock look for him to come up but don't see him. A few seconds go by when they see a log floating. The log rotates and Indy is hanging on the other side. The score gets bright here with a few bars of Indy's theme.

Betty and Jock: Indy!

Indy swims to shore and gets on land.

Indy: I'm O.k. Come on were almost to the village right?

Betty: Yes not far now. This way!

The score is pretty normal here. Meanwhile at the boat, the two remaining Nazis along with Karsten and Glenn have lassoed a rope around a branch and are pulling themselves to shore.

Karsten: They got away!

Glenn: No need to worry captain. I know where they are headed!


	17. Fireworks and end

The score changes to more serious. Indy, Betty, and Jock hike about two miles where the outskirts of the village is. It looks like everyone is either gone or indoors. It's getting near sunset so they know they must hurry.

Jock: Hey! Everyone's gone!

Betty: Men hunt till sunset. Women care for family.

Indy: Jock, you said we can get to your plane that way.

Jock: Yeah, There's a cliff about 100 yards past the village but we'll have to go through here. My plane is hidden in a cave at the bottom.

Indy: Sounds like our only way out…well let's go but keep it quite. Jock…you have the mask?

Jock: Yeah in my pack.

Indy: Better let me hold on to it.

Jock gives Indy the mask and he puts it in his satchel. The three of them quietly sneak down towards the village. They are just about halfway into it when seemly out of nowhere about twenty native men come out with spears from the left and right.

Indy: Back Go, Go, Go!

They turn around when Glenn, Karsten, and the two Nazi soldiers come from behind with their guns drawn. The natives are waving their spears in a very hostile fashion so Karsten fires a couple shots in the air to scare them.

Indy: Gleen!

Glenn: Hello Dr. I thought we may join you just a while longer if that's O.K.

Indy: Only if you promise to drop dead!

Karsten: You should show better manners Dr. Jones…under the circumstances. It seems these savages what the same thing we want.

Indy: Certainly going to be interesting.

Karsten: I think our guns will be more than enough against their spears. Speaking of which I'll take your revolver and the mask now.

Indy hands over the mask and his gun to Glenn with a look of dread on his face.

Jock turns to Betty for help.

Jock: You don't happen to have that wolf whistle handy do you?

Betty: Lost whistle in fight.

Jock: Perfect!

Karsten: Thank you Dr. Jones. (To the soldiers) Shoot the three of them. We have what we need. If these savages fight back…shoot them too.

A look of great fear comes over Indy, Jock, and Betty as the Nazi soldiers aim their guns and are about to fire. Just then Glenn speaks up.

Glenn: Wait!

Karsten: What is it Mr. Harper?

Glenn: Something is wrong with this mask. Look, the green stones that made its eyes…they're gone!

Karsten looks at the mask and notices that Glenn is right.

Karsten: They are gone! (To Indy) What have you done to the stones that where in this mask?

Indy: There somewhere…

Karsten: Search them.

The Nazis take Jock's pack and empty it, and pat down Indy and Betty but find nothing.

Solider 1: There not here Captain!

Indy: (grinning) You're not going to find them here…I hid them so they'd be safe from goons like you.

Karsten aims his gun at Betty.

Karsten: Tell me where you hid them now Dr. Jones or I shoot the fraulein!

Indy: (Alarmed) O.K.! You win…but if I tell you…at least let the others live. Shoot me, but let them go.

Karsten: You have my word. Now the stones if you please.

Indy: I'll give them too you…but first….allow me a few last words.

Karsten: Go on Dr. Jones. Make it quick.

Jock leans to Indy and whispers.

Jock: I don't mean to sound like you don't know what you're doing but…what are you doing!?

Indy: (Whispering) I have a plan.

Jock: Good! I thought so.

Indy turns to Betty and whispers.

Indy: Betty, can you tell bogomono everything I say to them in their language?

Betty: Yes.

Indy: Tell them everything I say.

Indy addresses the crowd while Betty translates everything to the natives. A hush falls over the crowd as they listen with interest. The score changes to one like 'The miracle of the ark'

Indy: Before I die…let me say theses last words. I want to tell everyone the truth about the mask. I want it's legacy to never be forgotten. The mask came from Greece over 1000 years ago. One day an evil devil named demios was banished to the mask for all time. Anyone who looked into the mask had their worst fears come to life. One day in a small village much like this one, some poor soul looked deep into the eyes of the mask. This unfortunate person had always been afraid that a nearby volcano would one day erupt and destroy them. As this person gazed into the burning glowing eyes of the evil mask a sensation of dread and doom started to come over him. Fear began to swell in his heart. Then…all of a sudden there was a great earthquake. The ground started to shake uncontrollably. People all around where starting to scream the most blood curdling scream you ever heard. Like the sound of a woman being eating alive by a snarling vicious lion as it tears one limb off after another. The man knew it was too late. He had seen the eyes of demios and now everyone was going to pay the ultimate price. Death. Just then the entire mountain blew up. A giant pillar of fire burst into the sky. Smoke rose so high that day that the sun was black…like night without the moon. The people tried to run but there was no escape….

A look of fear is coming over the crowd as they hear Indy's story. Indy's voice starts to intensify as he speaks. Indy takes off his hat and waves it in front of his face as if he's hot.

Indy:…Lava and fire consumed them…the men…the women…the children. The screams could be heard for miles as the poor people of the village burnt alive. Flesh melting off their bones as they wail in agony. Their eyes burning from their sockets. Screaming and screaming….people burning alive everywhere screaming for mercy. Screaming for the burning to stop. Surely this is hell they thought. As they burnt alive and took their final agonizing breaths…there charred bodies looked like….

Indy put his hat over his face for just a second and quickly pulls it back revealing the two green stones being held in his eyes. They glow very eerily. Indy makes a terrifying face with the stones in his eyes as he looks at everyone in the crowd.

Indy:….THIS!

Everyone in the crowd either gasps or screams in horror at the sight as they look in the green glowing eyes. Indy takes the stones out of his eyes and waits for something to happen.

Karsten: Enough! Grab the stones and shoot them!

Jock: Tell a ghost story and die?! That's your plan!

Indy: Trust me!

The soldiers grab the stones and are about to shoot when all of a sudden the ground starts shaking very violently.

Jock: What's happing?

Betty: Earth shaking!

Indy: This place is being destroyed.

The ground starts cracking open and lava starts seeping out. Everyone starts running and screaming.

Indy: Time to get out of here!

Indy, Jock, and Betty start running towards the cliff about 100 yards away. Fire pillars start blowing out from the ground and lava starts coming out everywhere in the area. All of the Nazis and natives start either catching fire or falling in the cracks beneath them that open up. Gleen and Karsten gets covered with fire and lava and scream as they die horribly. The score becomes kind of like 'water' and 'a whirl through academe' as they run. Indy, Jock and Betty run for their life as fire and lava comes up all around them. Just yards away is the cliff.

Indy: Faster! Faster! Faster! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Jock: The cliff Indy! We won't make it!

Indy: WE HAVE NO CHOICE…JUMP!

The three jump of the huge cliff into the water. Bits of burning brimstone start pelting the water as they swim. Behind them is the cave with the plane which is called the gold eagle.

Jock: The plane!

Indy: Swim! Hurry!

Indy, Betty, and Jock all get on board as quick as possible as Jock starts the plane. They start to go forward as a huge eruption blows big chunks of brimstone and a giant cloud of smoke in the air.

Indy: Watch those fire balls!

Jock: I'm trying!

Betty: Ahh Watch out!

Everyone panics as Jock steers around big chunks of brimstone falling in the water. Several small chunks start burning through the roof and falling in the seats causing more panic.

Indy: Get this thing airborne Jock!

Jock: (screaming) Come on Goldie!

Jock gains more and more speed and starts getting the plane up in the air. A big cloud of black smoke overtakes them but seconds later the plane emerges from the smoke rising high in the air and into safety as the Indy theme plays.

Jock: Whooo! We made it!

Betty: We made it!

Indy and Betty look at each other and kiss passionately. Betty's theme plays here and then a slower version of Indy's theme along with some other slow score mixed in.

Jock: So all that stuff that just happened….did the mask really do that?

Indy: Who knows? Who am I to have all the answers?

Jock: Well I know one thing….the last few days have been one wild ride! (To Betty) So what about you Betty? What will you do?

Betty: Find family.

Indy: Gleen said you had an uncle. Do you remember him?

Betty stops and stares for a few seconds.

Indy: You O.k.?

Betty: Tony!

Jock: Who's Tony?

Betty: Tony Summers. Uncle…Uncle in New York City.

Indy: You remember your uncle?

Betty: Yes….I remember uncle.

Indy: We'll help you find him. I know he'll love you…just as your parents did.

Betty: When you in New York…you visit me?

Indy: I will…I promise.

Jock: So where too now Indiana?

Indy: Home Jock! Let's all go home!

Jock: Whatever you say!

The Indy theme kicks in high as Jock flies Indy and Betty high in the sky towards the big orange sun setting over the ocean.

THE END


End file.
